


The A-Team (Endgame)

by interestedbystander



Series: Time Only Flies When You're Around [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: Many, many years ago Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson fell in love. These days, they love as hard but life isn't quite as simple as it used to be when they were young and free.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronikaphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronikaphoenix/gifts).



> My beautiful veronikapheonix suggested this for my 500 Followers celebration at Tumblr. I couldn't resist because A) I love her and B) it was a fantastic idea. I hope you enjoy. Feedback always appreciated xo  
> \---  
> A series of one shots - the life and times of Sebastian Stan and Sasha Benson.
> 
> I will be adding new one-shots as stand alone parts - so you don't want to miss out, I would suggest subscribing to the series :)

It was quiet. _Too quiet_ , Sasha realised as she yawned, wiping some saliva from the corner of her mouth as she spotted the empty bed beside her. Touching Sebastian’s unkempt side, it was cold so she figured he mustn’t have gotten back from the gym yet. Spying the time, that theory didn’t make sense as it was well after 9am and he definitely would have been, returned and showered by now.

Sitting up and rubbing her face, she peered into the crib beside her to find that empty too. Panic momentarily set in as she shuffled into her uggs and dressing gown and forced her feet to move. The apartment was still as she stopped past the living room and poked her head into Sebastian’s study, both empty. Heading back to the kitchen and spotting a fluoro pink sticky note and Sebastian’s messy scrawl attached to it, the anxiety waned:

_Guriță, the little guy is with me for a walk through the park. We will be back with coffee and something for brekky. Love you, your boys xo_

_Brekky_ , she sighed with a grin. He was getting more Australian by the day, bless his cotton socks. Although he was bringing coffee back, mornings where she could have a cup in peace won out as she pulled out her favourite mug and set the Nespresso up, finding her phone in the living room and sifting through the messages Sebastian had sent from the gym, on the way home and again while he was out. The latter a selfie of Sebastian with the little guy on his chest in the Baby Bjorn in matching blue Yankees caps, smiling in the park in front of the Bethesda Fountain.

Suffering momentarily from FOMO, the Nespresso reminded her that mornings like this were few and fair between and to enjoy it before the chaos returned. Taking her mug and phone, Sasha made herself comfy in the nursing rocker, absently checking her Instagram feed (she followed about a dozen people and only let about the same follow her so she could share photos with her family).

She grinned as she saw an alert that Sebastian updated his public feed with a photo of her and Sebastian’s hand holding the baby’s right after his birth. Sasha took a shaky sigh, suddenly very emotional and read the words:

_One year married to the love of my life and the woman who makes me a better man everyday, the mummy of my little man. You are everything, my Benzo xo_

Sasha simply liked it, she knew there would be a good mix of positive and negative comments, so it was best not indulge on a morning like it was. She wanted to enjoy her day, not let invisible bullies get her down.

One year. Gee, how it had all gone so quickly? From their wedding and retreating to Australia for a few quiet months before Sebastian reluctantly went back to work and Sasha returned to New York alone while Sebastian travelled the world over. He had encouraged her to go off the pill before the wedding, to “you know, roll the dice”, he said but things didn’t happen immediately. They weren’t spending enough time together and they wanted sex to still be about them, not about creating new life. When it happened, it happened.

_Wonderful in theory._

After three months though, Sasha was a little perplexed (paranoid and completely in her head) things were going so slowly (she theorised privately she was getting too old and had started Googling fertility specialists in Manhattan in her own time) and Sebastian knew. He tentatively suggested seeing a doctor if her period came. Long story short, it _did not_  and after some mild implantation cramps, bleeding and Sasha catching a flu of epic proportions, leaving her bedridden for a week and Sebastian her well-trained nursemaid, a positive pregnancy test sat on the bathroom counter that Sasha took a picture of while Sebastian was on location.

They were ecstatic! They were pregnant.

Nine months flew with Sasha relatively lucky with very little sickness (only when in the presence of food cooking in enclosed spaces), things went pretty smoothly. Baby boy Stan was was born in the morning a week early after natural labour turned very sour and Sasha delivered via emergency caesarean section. Born with a mop dark hair and deep blue eyes, he was Sebastian’s twin but as he grew, looked more and more like Sasha, keeping his father’s stony eyes and fair hair (that Sebastian had as a child). A real mix of them both to many.

When Sasha was wheeled back into her room after recovery for a while on her own, seeing their baby wrapped protectively in Sebastian’s muscular arms as he whispered sweet Romanian words to their son, he smiled at her in a way she'd never seen before and she fell in love with him a whole different way than she ever knew possible. A new way. Not the way she loved her charming, sweet, handsome husband but now, how she would love the man who was the father to her son.

See? Different.

It had been a big year, she sighed as she sipped her coffee. But nothing could have ever prepared her for marriage and being a wife.

Sure, she’d lived with Sebastian for a long while before they eventually made it official with a celebrant, rings and a really amazing party. But again, walking in the door after their honeymoon and reality kicking in again, going back to their busy lives – Sasha teaching dance and Sebastian all over the world working heavily, they spent a lot of time apart. The rule of seeing each other every two weeks went out the window as soon as they found out Sasha was pregnant. It wasn’t pleasant flying pregnant and Sebastian’s schedule was packed so tightly so he could take a good chunk of time off after the baby was born, he wasn’t able to get back as frequently as they wanted.

One or two huge fights over the phone found Sebastian begging Sasha to finish working in the last few months of her pregnancy while he was working in Atlanta so they could at least be together and attempt to prepare to be parents away from their home in New York, which was an effort in itself, changing doctors and lifestyle - but in the mornings and evenings, they were together. Sasha missed Sebastian less and he was able to watch their child grow before his eyes and touch as many kicks as possible. FaceTime was simply not cutting it.

“ _Buna_ , Mummy. We’re home! Are you awake or are you still sleeping?” Sebastian called as the front door opened, the revelry broken. “Probably still sleeping,” he joked a mutter as he appeared with their little guy strapped to his chest. As soon as the little guy saw his mummy, he raised his arms to be hitched out for a cuddle. Sasha grinned and met them half way to free Alexandru (named after Sasha’s mother, Alexandria with a Romanian twist) for a snuggle.

“Welcome to the land of the living. You were impossible to wake before we left,” Sebastian grinned amused, taking his backpack from his broad shoulders and dropping his cap on the end of the bench, his short wavy hair at all angles. “Sleep well?” he asked, unloading milk and a bag from _Ladurée_.

“Yeah,” Sasha said, bopping her nose with Alex’s as he giggled. Sebastian bustled over and gave Sasha a deep kiss.

“Happy Anniversary,” he said as Sasha grinned and kissed him again. “What did we learn, Alex? ‘ _La multi ani_ , Mummy”.”

Sasha cooed. “And did _Tata_ explain how confusing that phrase is as it can be used in many, many, _many_ ways?”

Sebastian laughed, kissing Sasha again. They had agreed that Sebastian could speak as much or as little Romanian as he chose to educate Alex. Sebastian’s mother spoke to Alex wholly in Romanian so there would be no Romanian language shortages in the Stan household - when he was older, they would decide to send him to Romanian classes if they found one that fit. “Breakfast?”

Sasha hummed, her tummy rumbling. “Whatcha got in that bag?”

“Oh, you mean this bag from your favourite patisserie? Nothing you'd enjoy, I'm sure,” Sebastian mocked as Sasha’s eyes lit up. “Snacks for the day and croissants for breakfast.”

“See? _Tata_ is very clever, little man. He knows how to keep Mummy happy with fattening French treats,” Sasha told Alex who was keenly watching Sebastian prepare food over her shoulder. “He is watching you like a hawk.”

“We had scrambled eggs already, he shouldn’t be hungry,” Sebastian chuckled. “He’s got a bottomless pit for a belly now he has a couple of teeth.”

“Like father, like son,” Sasha mumbled.

Sebastian patted his belly, raising his t-shirt to reveal abs curated by Greek Gods as Sasha rolled her eyes. “You complaining about this?”

“There is no belly there,” Sasha approached him. “Just very firm abs,” she gently traced them. “They’re good.”

“Mummy had better watch herself because if she doesn’t, as soon as you go down for your nap, Alex, _Tata_ will have her pinned against wall and doing unspeakable things not allowed for your eyes,” he said in a sing song voice that Alex grinned at, none the wiser.

“Sebastian!” Sasha hissed. "Quit it."

“He doesn’t understand,” he chuckled.

“He’s making new sounds every day.”

“Odds are in your favour Ma will come first no matter how often I say 'Ta Ta Ta'. If he says ‘ _Tata_ nailed Mummy from behind” as his first words, we’ll contact MENSA, right?”

“ _Tata_ is a sarcastic little B sometimes, little Alex.”

“Yup,” Sebastian admitted, bringing some food to the kitchen bench as Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Want me to put him down for a nap? You get started on breakfast,” Sebastian offered, holding his tanned, muscular arms out to Alex who slipped into them, lids growing heavy after a busy morning in the mean streets of New York with his father. “Come on, _fiu_. ‘ _Te iubesc_ , Mummy. I’ll be back after at least a 90 minute nap so Daddy can be naughty with you’,” Sebastian said, guiding Alex down the hallway, his voice drifting the further they walk away. "Change your diaper and sleepy time."

Sasha giggled, “I love you too, Alex,” she said, taking the coffee Sebastian left before her and took a sip. God, that was good, she realised, heading to the bench to see the array of goodies Sebastian had picked up on his morning travels and the small red bag with _Cartier_ splashed across it – she was dripping in their jewellery these days as her man had very, very good (and expensive) taste. Sasha clapped excitedly, trying not to make too much noise.

“Couldn’t resist?” Sebastian teased, catching Sasha with the bag in her hands as he reappeared. Sasha blushed and screwed up her face, putting the bag down meekly.

“You have me accustomed to being very excited when I see the red bag,” Sasha admitted as Sebastian laughed, nodding that she could open it. It was the most spectacular [watch](http://www.au.cartier.com/en-au/collections/watches/womens-watches/panth%C3%A8re-de-cartier/wjpn0007-panth%C3%A8re-de-cartier-watch.html) Sasha had ever seen – sure as shit beat her Apple iWatch. “Oh, my God,” she said, almost blinded by the diamonds. “This is amazing, bubba! Stunning,” she threw her arms around Sebastian as he kissed her temple, cuddling her close. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too. Now I know a watch seems a little unromantic, but Mama said the first anniversary is clocks or paper and both seemed a little… shitty,” he said, his large hands slipping under her dressing gown, massaging her sides and kissing her again.

“So you brought me a beautiful watch instead of a clock,” Sasha giggled. “You are amazing.”

“I love spoiling you,” he shrugged.

“I am spoiled, I can freely admit it,” Sasha said. 

“It’s engraved,” Sebastian hinted, watching her turn the face over to reveal the same engraving that was on his wedding ring, ‘ _I’ve got you_ ’. Sasha smiled at him fondly and gave him a deep kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I know, _guriță_. Happy anniversary, _soţie_.”

“Happy anniversary, _soţ_. Help me?" she asked as he fastened it to her wrist and she wriggled it under the light of the morning sun, besotted.

“Come on, let’s have some food before the little guy wakes up,” he suggested, taking a seat and pulling Sasha’s stool out. Sasha’s belly rumbled in agreement and she cuddled into him. “Are you happy?” he asked, looking up at her with his stony blue eyes earnest. “Is this where you imagined we’d be?”

“I could never have imagined being your wife and having Alex, bubba,” she said, taking the seat beside him. “Never in my wildest dreams could I be this happy. Do I wish we were together 24/7? Sure. Of course, but your career has taken off. I get to fuck Captain America!” she hooted as he blushed, taking an eager sip of his coffee to avoid further embarrassment. “Correction, I’m married to Captain America.”

Sebastian giggled quietly to himself. “I knew that was the only reason you married me.”

Sasha stopped and looked at him, all joking aside. “Sebastian, bubba? You’re my person. There is no way I could ever love anyone the way I love you. You have made me so happy and God knows before you, I was a misery guts. But I was miserable because I was in love with someone who I thought would never feel the same way I did. But you have brought me so much – I’ve never felt so safe, protected and loved. Still kinda feels like a dream we are where we are.”

Sebastian hummed, he never tired hearing the words. “That must have really hurt for you to admit, huh?” he winked and smashed a croissant into his mouth, knowing Sasha needed the joke to relieve her apprehension.

After all these years, she still was impossible to open up when something was troubling her, but thankfully it didn’t take as long to come out anymore. She kissed him. “It did, but I still adore you and my world is completely built around you. Asshole.”

Sebastian put his coffee on the bench and stood up. He tenderly took Sasha’s face in his rough, calloused hands, his thumbs tracing her lips. “This _asshole_ will never let anything happen to you and Alexandru. I know you know that and you know a few years ago I could never see this happening for me and or us, but I wouldn't change a single thing.”

“I’m aware your parents stunted your emotional availability,” she teased and he hissed a sigh, agreeing. “But hey, look at me, I’m one of five and I was a bigger mess than you when it came to love, sex and relationships.”

“You are the only person it has ever truly felt real with – not fake or me finding myself questioning motives. Sure, there were bumps to begin with,” he shrugged. “But I wouldn’t change a thing – except that we spend more time together.”

“Well, you are a fancy, in-demand actor now. Not the struggling thespian I met a million years ago,” Sasha reminded him as Sebastian grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. “And still the best kiss I’ve ever had,” she moaned quietly, unable to open her eyes in her dreamy state.

“That good, huh?” he muffed a laugh against her lips, gently licking her lip as she nodded. “Only kiss?”

“And lay,” she added, opening her eyes and blinked a few times as his handsome features came back to her gaze as Sebastian cackled, giving her a much more playful smooch. “Best sex of my life.”

“Better," he approved.

“What, I’m chopped liver?” Sasha scoffed.

“Please, you’re well aware you’re my one and only,” he whispered. 

Sasha gave a bashful smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“Come on, eat something. Ma will be here soon and we’re heading to the hotel.”

“Hotel?” Sasha asked, tucking into a passionfruit macaroon. She hummed happily at the taste.

“Yeah, we’ve got the night off. It’s our first wedding anniversary and I’m taking you out.”

“On a date?” Sasha warily. She'd power through even if the thought of spending a second away from Alex terrified her.

“On a date!” Sebastian replied sarcastically, seeing right through her. He tenderly tugged her messy ponytail. “Now relax, you'll survive one night from Alex. But you need to shower, pack an overnight bag and something really sexy to wear to dinner and we’re going to have lots of sex in between.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow. “You mean without the sound of a baby demanding attention?”

“Yup!” Sebastian nodded vigorously, holding Sasha’s face close to his. “I’m going to come really _fuckin_ ' hard!” he promised, his accent thick but Sasha was sure it was more of a demand for himself.

Sasha gave him a sad smile. Her poor husband had been cut off many, many times over the last few months by the sound of the little lad waking up/hungry/wet/needing resettling with most of the responsibility falling on Sasha. Sasha knew Sebastian was pretending it wasn’t affecting him, but the look in his eyes when they finally found the energy to make love and be interrupted told her everything she already knew. “Just like the old days,” Sasha said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sasha would try and help Sebastian out by attempting a blowjob to make up for the fact he was suffering, but he felt guilty that she felt that it was her duty to go down on him (which he absolutely disagreed with but appreciated the effort, knowing she was just dead on her feet most of the time so he mostly pushed her away, cuddling her close instead and hoped he didn’t offend her) so between them, the exhaustion took over and sex took a backseat.

Both would have appreciated a head's up on that one. No one bothered to mention how sex seems to disappear after a baby. Note: sex may not be as readily available to you after a baby. _This announcement is brought to you by Sebastian and Sasha Stan._

Sebastian sighed, nudging Sasha. “We will get back to it, _guriță_. I know I’m in between jobs at the moment and I know it’s hard for you when I’m not home. I hate that you’re here doing it on your own.”

“Alex and I have our groove,” Sasha said softly. It was true; she and Alex had worked it out to a point that she could make it through the few weeks they found each other without Sebastian. It hadn’t been an easy transition with Sebastian going back to work after the birth of Alex and certainly did not want to leave his family.

“I’m really proud of you and how you’ve coped with all this, Benzo.”

She shrugged simply. It was what it was, she wasn’t going to be upset and did not expect Sebastian to give up work when his career was hitting its straps. Sure, she would cry every time he closed the front door after him when he left to go to LA, Atlanta, overseas or wherever but he was also providing for them and working hard. She made sure she never told him what she really wanted to say which was 'come home, come home now. We miss you and we need you'.

They FaceTimed everyday so Alex wouldn’t forget Sebastian’s face. While still a newborn, Sebastian had secretly left a t-shirt smelling like him in his bassinet so Alex wouldn’t forget his scent. The bond was far too great, Alex was Daddy’s best friend. That fear was eradicated quickly.

“Come on, let’s get this day started.”


	2. Chapter 2

The suite Sebastian had booked for their first anniversary was absolutely glorious. He had lured Sasha into the spa as not long after they walked in (round 1 a priority and it was a damn fine start, they both agreed as they giggled and panted, limbs entangled on the bed). He took great pleasure in stripping her off and enjoying his naked wife, caressing her new curves and kissing her c-section scar - it terrified her and she hadn't really inspected it all that clearly.

Sebastian gave her a small smile as Sasha fingered along his ribs, her head perched on his stomach and he twirled some of her hair around his slender fingers as they relaxed on the bed, post-spa, attempting to motivate themselves to dress and prepare for their dinner reservations.

“He’s fine, baby. Relax,” Sebastian had to say, noticing Sasha was a little more than distracted. Agitated, even, he considered.

She raised an eyebrow and her chin to him, giving him her attention again. “I’m okay,” she tried to lie as Sebastian shook his head.

His grin increased and tucked his free arm under his head. “I know this is your first night away from Alexandru, but Ma is more than capable and kind of thrives on spending time with him. He gives her purpose now.”

Sasha frowned. “What do you mean?”

Sebastian gave a gentle shrug. “Well, you know, now she’s on her own, coming into the city to see her grandson is pretty exciting.”

Sasha nodded, solemnly. “Do you think she’s lonely?”

Sebastian sighed. “I dunno – since Mark passed, I guess, yeah. But he was so unwell towards the end… I dunno,” Sebastian shrugged as Sasha slid her way up his torso and snuggled into his strong chest, reaching to kiss his clavicle. They realised how much they missed the feel of warm skin on warm skin and quiet moments like this to just talk or simply say nothing at all. Sebastian might write or read a new script while Sasha usually poked her head into whatever he was doing.

“I will make more of an effort to get out to see her with Alex. Maybe stay for a few days or get her to stay in the city more. Do you think she’d move back?”

“Maybe,” he sighed. “It would be easier if she was closer to us. I mean, if anything happened but she has her life upstate," he reasoned, though he didn't mention that he had been considering how to broach the subject with his wife.

“Maybe you need to have a conversation with her," Sasha hinted softly.

He hummed. “Let’s talk about this lat - ”

“You’ve put this off for a while, Seb,” Sasha pointed out a little forcefully as he remained silent, as expected. “I think you need to ask her if she wants to be closer to you. You are her only family now.”

Still quiet, Sebastian kissed Sasha’s hair. She was right. He had been thinking about it in his own time and of course last thing he wanted was for something to happen and Ana was alone. He'd just never forgive himself. “Okay, I’ll talk to Mama. Don't be surprised if she tells me I'm mad.”

"I won't but at least you'll have had the conversation."

"Okay," he yawned, rubbing his tired eyes. "You're bossy."

"I've always been bossy," she reminded him.

"No shit."

She poked his harshly in the side where he was ticklish as he scoffed and pinned her hands away safely against his heart. “Alex is also at an age when he is getting into every- _fucking_ -thing, but it be nice for her to have him a few hours or a day or something? It keeps her active, gets his Romanian up to scratch and might get me a few more classes at work?”

Moving to sit, Sebastian asked, “Are you missing work?”

She barely nodded as he pulled her up beside him, linking their fingers in his big hand. “A little, yeah. I need to move," And added a little quietly, "I want to lose the baby weight.”

“I really like the curves,” he admitted with a gentle hum. “I always have liked when you’re a few pounds heavier,” he reminded her, his voice that gentle sexy rumble he saved mostly for the bedroom and when they were alone and he was in the mood to tease her. Sasha knew Sebastian like a body to hold, it wasn’t a complete surprise to her. She snuggled in a little closer as he raised her chin. “I need you,” was all he said. She nodded again and crawled over him, straddling his waist. Their kiss got more heated, a kiss that was months in the making. Sasha couldn’t remember the last time his lips captivated her the way they currently were as his tongue meshed with hers, his arms tightening around her to keep her upright –

Sebastian’s phone interrupted the revelry. They paused, mid-kiss. Eyes flicking open, the panic washed over them in case anything had happened to Alexandru.

“It might be Ma,” Sebastian whispered.

“Get it, it’s okay,” Sasha said, trying to hide the desperation in case it actually was. He nodded letting Sasha go and moving quickly to retrieve his phone, checking the caller ID.

“Hi, Ma. _S-a întâmplat ceva_?” Sebastian asked as Sasha’s heart rate increased. She followed, collecting previously discarded clothes and starting to climb into them as quick as she could. She could hear Ana speaking hysterically on the line as Sebastian rattled off Romanian she couldn’t quite keep up with. “ _Esti sigur_?” he paused, covered his mouth with his hand and started laughing. “Ma, you gave me a goddamned heart attack. Wait, let me put Sasha on the phone. _Guriță_ ,” he put the call on speaker phone, grinning broadly. “Ma, tell Sasha what happened…”

“Sasha! Alexandru pulled himself up on the couch, you have a climber on your hands!” she announced happily as Sasha breathed and fell back on the bed with less grace.

“That’s great, Ana,” Sasha replied with a gentle laugh. 

 _Lie_. It wasn’t great. Alex was already commandoing all over the place and Sasha had been furiously baby proofing an apartment that was made purely for adults, though it was hilarious watching Sebastian and Ollie lose their shit when they got caught at baby gates (Sebastian now just stepped over them to avoid the bullshit) or unable to open cupboards/fridges and the rest.

“Glad he’s okay. If you could keep him on the floor though, please?” Sasha continued.

“Of course. I’m going to put him in the stroller and take him to the park and meet some of my friends,” Ana replied. "He can't escape then."

“Show him off, you mean?” Sebastian teased.

“That too.”

Sasha finally cracked a smile. “I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“I’m having a great time. This is my first _nepot_ , he is my pride and joy.”

“We know, Ma. We’re glad you’re having fun with him,” Sebastian smiled fondly. He was so happy, it made Sasha’s heart skip a beat. “Call us if you need us, okay? We’re not far.”

“Don’t be silly, we will be fine. I was just so excited to see him do something so cheeky – just like you, _fiu_.”

Sebastian blushed. “Okay, go show Alexandru off. We’ll speak tomorrow.”

“Okay, have fun, you two,” Ana made kissing noises as Sebastian ended the call and tossed his phone on the bedside table. “Now," he put his hands on his slender hips. “Where were we?” he asked. Sasha noticing how naked he was now and giggled, the tension in the room dissipating quickly.

“99 percent sure you were going to lay on the bed and I was going to get on top of you for the ride of your life,” Sasha said as Sebastian blinked in surprise. “I mean, only if you want to,” she continued teasing.

“You’re practically dressed already. Ma freak you out that much?” Sebastian frowned, approaching Sasha and pulling her shirt over her head.

“I have a completely new sense of paranoia that I can’t explain these days,” Sasha confided. “I was always protective of you because you're too sweet and generous for your own good, but these days my anxiety is at extremes. I know you think it’s no big thing to leave Alex with Ana, but this is the first time away from him for me – I’m trying hard to relax, but it is a little hard right now.”

Sebastian nodded, trying to put himself in Sasha’s place with her maternal instinct. He was a little used to being away from Alex so a sojourn away from family life was a bit easier on him that it was for Sasha. “Come to bed with me, let me make you feel so fuckin’ good, it hurts.”

“I really need that,” she confessed. “You have no idea. I need to know what it feels like to just be a woman with her man – forget everything else.”

“I can give you that,” Sebastian said softly, pulling Sasha closer to unclasp her bra, his hands massaging around her ribs and enjoying her soft skin under his palms. Watching it pool at their feet, his hands drifted to slide down her panties to join it and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom of their suite. “Any requests?” he asked quietly as he sat Sasha on the edge of the bed and laid her back gently.

“Anything, everything. I just want to be close to you,” she told him as he crawled above her, his nose nuzzled hers, staring into her eyes in that smoulder that made her a blithering mess. Unfair play.

“Okay, baby. Relax, let me make you feel good, okay?” he whispered, his lips decorating across her décolletage and she sighed, melting back into mussed up sheets they had created as soon as they walked in. Sebastian groaned against Sasha’s skin as her fingers laced into his cropped, dark hair and tugging at the curls. His beard tickled against her breasts as his mouth moved towards her belly.

Sasha watched his muscular back and broad shoulders drift away from her as he unabashedly parted her knees wide and kissed inside Sasha’s thighs, his gym calloused palms gripping her hamstrings roughly. He chuckled against her skin as she squealed, thanks to a gentle bite he’d left - it had been so long since he'd heard it and fuck, it sounded so good to hear. Without much warning, Sebastian lay on his belly and moved to open Sasha to him, his tongue swirling to her clit before his mouth attached and kissed her, gently.

Sebastian went down just like he kissed. A soft release of his tongue and lips that moved to their own volition. “Jesus,” Sasha managed, watching him move from side to side as he continued turning her inside out. He released a leg and traced to her slit, his long, (non)piano-playing fingers swirling and playing with her wetness before easing his index and middle fingers into her, his body moving in time with his hands. Sasha resisted long enough, his touch heating her body. Her hips raised to meet his mouth and hands ripping at the bed sheets, trying to keep her cool. She was resisting orgasm, he’d put the leg work in but she wanted to come while he was in her, to know how good he had made her feel.

“You’re holding back,” he called her out, moving his lips to her thigh and looking up at her through his long, dark lashes, his fingers still driving into her. “I know you wanna come on my cock, but just let go – I’ll still enjoy this.”

He knew her far too well. “You are so sexy,” was all Sasha could say, panting mildly. “I want you in me.”

“But you taste _so_ good,” he paused to say before going back in, his fingers picking up the pace as Sasha tightened around him, her toes wriggling and body tense. He concentrated his efforts on her clit again, his tongue lapping like a man needing water in the desert before pulling away with a wicked grin. “Okay, you’ve convinced me,” he explained as Sasha groaned, head falling back on her pillow, pained and empty.

“Great, leave me high and dry, bubba.”

“You aren’t high and you most certainly are not dry,” he replied cheekily. “Fuck, I’ve missed this. Just us, no interruptions,” Sebastian muttered, leaving a generous kiss behind her knee as he wrapped her long legs over his shoulder and shuffled forward on his knees before resting his body on her, his forearms protective around her. He adjusted himself with a few swift pumps, Sasha watching on appreciatively. “Are you all right after that?” he asked, chewing on his lower lip, his lover looking as sexy as he’d ever seen her. “You look so good, _guriță_. I love the colour of your skin when I’ve worked you up,” he looked down her body to where he moved to connect their bodies. He groaned as he pushed in.

“I’ve missed us, Sebastian.”

He paused, not recalling the last time she’d called him by his name just like that - desire, need and want dripping. “No way as much as I have,” he responded sincerely, not yet moving and just enjoyed her enveloped around him. “I feel like I’m out of practice,” he confided in a whisper.

Sasha gave him a sympathetic smile. “This isn’t a marathon and I’m still confident that you can make me come with just a simple smile.”

“That’s a lot of power,” he said, kissing her deeply. “I love you so fucking much, I don’t know who I’d be without you there beside me.”

“You still get lost a lot,” Sasha said thoughtfully as Sebastian pushed in deep and rough, pressing against her G-spot as she giggled in both pleasure and surprise. "Whoa."

“My lack of direction seems unnecessary to bring up right now.”

Sasha giggled again, unable to resist his pout. “God, you’re gorgeous even when you’ve got a puss – now stop running that fucking mouth kiss me with it.”

Sebastian licked his lips and kissed Sasha again, his hips working independently from his kisses as his hips curved into her in a sinful circular motion.

“Sebastian...” Sasha muttered.

“Look at me,” Sebastian ordered, his hands wrapping around her chin and forcing her eyes met his. She clutched his shoulders and her hips raised to meet his. “Come hard, you hear me?”

She nodded, her eyes watering from longing. He was so beautiful both inside and out and he had picked her – to love, be his wife and the mother of his child. His purity after all these years still astonished her, she’d never met someone who was so happy to please her, no questions asked. She sometimes wondered what what did so right to have him in her life because she knew she did enough to keep him away at the start and he just laughed at her and bided his time, knowing eventually she'd come to him and it would all fall into place. They loved each other deeply and incredibly passionately. That would never be lost between them.

“Sasha, I love you,” he told her again softly before kissing her as she kissed him back with just as much desire.

“I know, bubba. I love you so much,” she said as her eyes closed, unable to keep them open with the way he’s worked up her body. God, she felt herself coming from her toes. Waves of pleasure swept through her body as Sebastian groaned deeply, fingers moving to put more friction on her clit as her heat flooded around him and gushed between them. Her body truly had changed since becoming a mother, she realised, a little delirious from post-orgasmic haze that he’d made her come so hard. “Oh, my _God_.”

Sebastian giggled a little. “So fucking sexy. I loved that,” he grunted, kissing between her breasts and taking a nipple into his mouth. Her orgasm was taunting him as he tried to hold back and enjoyed her wet tightness around him but he was unable to and came like rolling thunder, his hips slamming into hers as he cursed and spilled into her, adding a few final thrusts before he collapsed into her. “Fuck yes,” he gasped, kissed whatever skin he could as his lips met hers and they kissed each other furiously before falling into a heap and giggling again, both amazed just like they used to.

Sebastian’s body was made for sin and Sasha knew they were just getting started, but his body as he got older only got better. She preferred him with a little more muscle like he was now. He had just finished another Marvel stint and his body was in peak perfection – she understood why he was so loved. You see his face, then his boyish smile that could light up the Empire State Building, then his body and he speaks and he is captivated by every word you say and you think, it gets better - he truly is a gift from the heavens. His generosity, sincerity and hilarity. But in short, just his beautiful heart. Some deity definitely spent a little more time on him and hand delivered him to her.

And Sasha kissed him as she remembered how lucky she was to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
